


𝐶𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑆𝑡𝑜𝑝 𝐵𝑦 𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝐹𝑙𝑜𝑟𝑒𝑠

by Nekii



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Advice, Asperger Syndrome, First Impressions, First Meetings, Flores meets Jäger, Foreign Language, Homophobia, In question of sexuality, Insomnia, M/M, Realization, Santiago "Flores" Lucero, Self-Doubt, identity crisis, op evaluation, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekii/pseuds/Nekii
Summary: ⠀⠀ In which a new op is in needs of an evaluation and meets a man struggling with who he truly is. ⠀⠀⠀   ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀   ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀   ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ Welcome Flores to Rainbow.
Relationships: Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	𝐶𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑆𝑡𝑜𝑝 𝐵𝑦 𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝐹𝑙𝑜𝑟𝑒𝑠

**Author's Note:**

> ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀Created 2.20.21
> 
> Hi! My name is Neko and this will be my first fic on ao3!! If the name looks familiar, I was on Wattpad for a year or two (on and off-) though fell out of it as quick as I joined. So why not try and get back into it with the new arrival of Flores; Rainbow Six Siege’s newest recruitment, as well as advance to a new platform? 
> 
> I’ll stop rambling now, please let me know if there is any way to improve in my works; I began playing R6 during Steel Wave so my knowledge on all the characters in the game are no perfect.. as for the operators I don’t play (lol.)
> 
> Enjoy :)

It wasn't that he didn't care for anyone, if anything he cared too much in a place where it wasn't reciprocated. Though to be fair, it was partially his own fault; putting too much faith in a world where the hurt had clawed their way through the numb to become strong. A beacon to where heroes could be framed as good and their shattered pasts left backstage; broken behind the limelight. He just didn't understand; understanding in which made him frustrated. Intelligence came easy but life, crumbling knowledge that even he couldn't piece back together in time where he had been outstanding. The whole field, whole idea of socializing was hard to wrap his head around with already trains of running thoughts bumbling in his head, cartloads filled to the brim with yet another blueprint of what the world would become next within his mind of mechanism. It was already hard reading others, _why was it so suddenly hard to understand himself._ The question had become more of a statement as months tumbled by as if were mere seconds, the life of a fruit fly; long to be born, quick to die with only so few answers. _He didn't want to be a damn fly._

**_Snap !_ **

“Hey, _Tech Hure,_ Marius to Dominic.” a flick of the wrist seemed to startle his attention, jumping slightly at the sudden sound as the table shook with fright. Jäger looked to his side to meet a belt buckle about three inches away from the visor that covered his tired face. His gaze trailed up to meet a man to which he had known for as long as he was allowed in to the organization they served together.

“Mm, _vhut du you vant..”_ Jäger slurred slightly with his mother tongue thick in his tone, pushing his body- what was even splayed upon his desk, up to look at his teammate a little less poorly. Dominic couldn't help but allow an indifferent snort and a slight scuff escape his unimpressed lips, the silent shake of his head made Jäger feel a drop of disappointment tangle in his veins.

“You sleep horribly. You know what time it is?” Bandit grumbled, arms crossed against a soft heaving chest.

Jäger looked around as if he were searching for what seemed more as to be the future, drunk off exhaustion; high to the vision that was still blurred with sleep.

“No..?”

“Three in the goddamn morning.” Bandit sarcastically laughed. _Oh that faked amusement was poison._

A heavy hand patted harsh guilt into his shoulder blade, the feeling of pins and needles being the aftermath. Now that he thought about it, practically his entire upper right body was numbed with an odd chill that made him feel hollow for some reason.

Sitting up, Jäger arched his back and stretched his arms to the side, eyes squinting as he did. Bandit had taken a step back, a new found attention to the papers littered everywhere on desk had Jäger slept on for god knows how long. He reached over to pick one up, before Jäger could even comprehend an objection.

“What is this.” Bandit stated.

“Paper.” Jäger replied.

“You're not funny–”

“I answered your question.”

Bandit stared at him with an annoyed frown before continuing,

“What has Mira told you about working on projects that don't need any more, _perfection?”_ Bandit huffed as he placed the paper back down, eyes still scanning the black lines that drew out every nook and cranny of the well known ADS Jäger had designed.

Jäger swatted lightly at the air as he dismissed what Bandit had said, “Perfection _ist_ irrelevant with a prototype, Dominic. She only told me to tinker lightly _mit_ them nowadays.” he groaned with a light yawn,

“But you don't understand how boring it has been in the workshop since then. I have nothing to do and feel so _useless._ ” he added with a complaint, though his voice softened to where Bandit couldn't tell if it was from his tired state or if he was being genuine. But being genuine was something everyone had a hard time telling when it came to Marius. Being genuine meant opening up without changing the topic, it meant he had to let the bare truth out, which no one has ever experienced for long..

Not even _Monika._

Bandit sighed at this, “Then go to the gym more, maybe take a combat class with Montagne sometime. I doubt he'd mind training another _scrawny_ recruit.” he teased by grabbing Jäger's bicep and wiggling his arm around.

Jäger yanked his arm away with a grunt, staring daggers into Bandit's sharp toned face behind the helm he rarely took off.

“Not funny.”

“We're even.”

“Hmm..”

“That's your cue to say, _'touché,' mein freund._ ”

Jäger shook his head as his eyes landed back on his desk, starting to clean up the mess that he'd left before he passed out. Papers, markers, pencils, he took them all into his arms and got up; looking like some preschooler who's hogging all the crayons from everyone else. Bandit watched him with a lifted brow, staring as he walked away until he stopped suddenly, mumbling something before speed walking back and plopping everything down again.

“..What the fuck.” Bandit commented under his breath.

“There is no point putting this all away, what was I doing.. Ah _ja,_ hand me a screw driver.”

“Really Marius, you wake up and are immediately put into work mode? _Mit dir ist die Hölle los.”_ Bandit couldn't help but pinch the ridge of his nose, lightly shaking a frustrated head with a long sigh.

Jäger brushed his annoyance off as if he had said nothing at all, hands placing on the sides of the helmet and lifting it off his head; hair matted and shined vaguely with grease as it was freed from the close contaminated protection. He ruffled his tussled locks for a moment, shaking it out as if he were a wet dog. He then turned to look at Dom, blinking a few times as his pupils still tried to focus on the new, bright scenery that laid before them.

“ _Was?_ I'll be back here in a few hours anyway, might as well just stay the rest of the night.” Jäger said with a silent yawn, reaching lazily for something to write with- though instead he managed to knock down the small cup of half dried paint in the corner of his workbench. Bandit didn't even budge, only his frown seemed to deepen.

A face of soft threatening disgust stained the machinist's face as he fumbled to get up, picking up the red solo cup and removing the remaining brushes from the crust of which was once; fresh vern paint.

“Since when do you paint hm, never thought you to be an artist.” the older had commented, yanking the cup lightly out of Jäger's warm-spelled hand.

“Since I was no longer allowed to work with hammers.” Jäger replied as he rubbed the back of his head, his face seeming to scrunch as the feeling of oil blanketed his palm.

“Well, we wouldn't want you fucking up your brain even more than your uncle already has, huh.” Bandit half grumbled sarcastically, tossing the cup he still had into a nearby garbage, now leaving to lean against the entrance doorframe that was half a room away from the latter.

Jäger watched as he moved away, a blank expression washed over his face; “He didn't fuck up my brain. I was born like this,”

“.. _Ja_. well,” he sighed as he looked around the room, “lock up soon, _verrückter_ idiot. I don't feel like having IQ scold me for your bullshit again, _ja?”_ he tapped the beam that made up the outer of the doorway, turning away and leaving before he could even get an answer of any sort from his fellow countryman.

Jäger found himself alone once more, the familiar feeling of being the only one in the room seeming to remind him of the evening before he had fallen ill to his own exhaustion. If he were to be honest with himself, he would allow the question to slip his complicated and geniusly twisted mind, as to why did the feeling of being lonely; leave such an odd pull in his gut. Why did it feel so wrong reaching for the sun, only to cast an accidental glance at the scarce shadow behind him? Why did it hurt?

A finger tapped all questions of the night into the hard surface of the table he was still sat at, head dipping to ruffle his still tangled hair. He inhaled the thoughts and exhaled them away to clear his mind of the why's that began to speak whispers to him.

_“Scheiße.”_ he allowed himself to mumble as he slumped lower in his chair, his foot now tapping along with the haggard rhythm of his finger.

_**Ding !** _

_**Ding !** _

_**Ding !** _

_**Ding !** _

_**Ding !** _

Had the array of sudden noise not been already accustomed with him, Jäger would have fallen out of his drift of what he thought were rid of thoughts.. and likely as well as his own stool too.

The blare stung his gentle hues as light shone in his sensitive eyes, unlocking his phone and dismissing the new found notification that was delivered moments ago.

___________________________________________

**<** ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ Dᴏᴍ>

___________________________________________

⠀ ⠀

< Habe vergessen zu erwähnen.)

< Der neue Bediener kommt morgen)

< Und er wird eine Gerätebewertung benötigen.)

< Das wird natürlich höchstwahrscheinlich bei Mira sein.)

< Also vermassle die Werkstatt nicht.)

(Du schreibst komisch >

ʀᴇᴀᴅ 3:29ᴀᴍ

< Nur wenn ich will.)

<Kotzbrocken 🖕)

(Brutto >

ᴅᴇʟɪᴠᴇʀᴇᴅ

< Nacht.)

⠀ ☏ ( iMessage⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ )

___________________________________________

As if the drug of slumber seemed to seep back into his will as his phone dropped back into his pocket, Jäger forced himself to get up with a harsh jerk. He sloppily began to trash what was needed in order to complete the task of which he was told to make clear. The workshop was as neat as he could have possibly made it- at least his personal section seemed to be. He dared not to even attempt to clean the other messes he was sure other ops had left behind in areas of the room he did not want to go.

The dark blanketed the room as he flipped the light switch off and entered the hall that began to lead to his ways away dorm. He begged his legs to carry him faster, feeling like trying to balance on uncooked pasta strands that could snap at any second. Why had he been so tired, he didn't remember having a particularly hard day. The ordinary routine could only be revisited as the memories seemed to flood in like a dam broken at the base. He rubbed his face harshly, his helm clumping his side and the under-covering that hid the rest of his face had been long pulled down to his neck from earlier that day. His eyes were beginning to betray him as the hall dimmed darker and tried convincing him to plop right then and there on the floor and sleep his embarrassment away for when a true morning dawned.

But as if time blessed him for the torture he had endured to get there, he found himself staring straight at his dorm room. As the years went by, dorms had changed along with the amount of new members who gave Rainbow the chance to live to its full potential. He remembered the days where the main four units slept together as appropriate squad mates. And how Blitz and Bandit seemed to always have a battle on who could snore the loudest every night. When he and IQ would talk for hours past the night sky about their day which had then bumbled with excitement. _What happened to those times._

Tumbling past the doorframe, he tossed his headgear on the dresser that was placed back to the left side of the room; veined hands soon tugging off the green sweatshirt he wore almost daily despite the arguable amount of times he washes it. Boots slipped off without a second thought and doors leading to the small bathroom next to the entrance, he ran himself a quick shower; steam filling the tiny room before being allowed to spread to the rest of his small dorm. Jäger scrunched and rubbed his hair with a towel, staring himself at the mirror as if he were a mutt questioning why he had done this to himself yet again.

Sleep called his name, and so he followed. He was too lazy to even retrieve a pair of sweats from his drawer and tossed his used towel on the floor somewhere; somewhere he'd find later tomorrow.

Though unfortunately to his unliking; sleep did not sweep him off his feet as he crawled under his sheets and place his still damp head on a cold turned pillow. Instead he was flooded with thoughts and questions once more, the dark spilled ceiling swirling in ways that made him dizzy as words ran across the walls of his brain.

_Did you remember to drop off the new blueprints for Aruni's lazar gates like Thatcher told you?_

_Did you throw a text to Caveria saying you were sorry that an ADS smacked her while attempting to prevent an enemy projectile last sim?_

_What about Castle's dog, is he doing well? Or was it Goyo's dog? Maybe it was a cat-_

_When was the new NASA project reveal again? Tomorrow at two?_

_Why did Fuze seem so ticked off when his cluster charge failed against the new upgrade you made earlier this month?_

_Did Dominic really get in trouble with Monika for your actions?_

_God, why did you sleep on a desk. Now your back is stiff as hell._

_Was it really your uncle's fault for your condition?_

**Who are you.**

Jäger blinked. That was a new one.

The silence was loud; he found himself blocking out the heavy breaths he was taking, chest heaving full with wonder. It was a disease; a disease in which his own mind had infected and which had grown strong over time. Every night was another dose of the unknown he found himself asking within.

It was another _ding !_ that lit up the room that freed him from his own interrogation, his phone glowing from the nightstand next to his headboard. He tossed over to look at it, eyes numb to the sear of new light within the dark.

< my sister got into an accident)

< i wont be able to do flores' eval tomorrow)

The words would've brought pity to most but to Jäger, a whole new feeling was wrenched in his chest.

< tell harry im passing it on to you to take care of)

_What._

Jäger laid there dumbfounded; his brain not allowing him to process anything further than what written there before him. _C'mon, it was four in the goddamn morning.._

(Who is this? >

ʀᴇᴀᴅ ɴᴏᴡ

The pause felt like an eternity and the knowing of it being read confused him even more so. He asked who they were and why were they not responding? Jäger rubbed an eye.

< elena)

< its elena)

(Who? >

ʀᴇᴀᴅ ɴᴏᴡ

Another pause.

< mira from work?)

_Oh._

___________________________________________

**<** ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ Mɪʀᴀ Fʀᴏᴍ Wᴏʀᴋ>

___________________________________________

⠀ ⠀

< my sister got into an accident)

< i wont be able to do flores' eval tomorrow)

< tell harry im passing it on to you to take care of)

(Who is this? >

< elena)

< its elena)

(Who? >

< mira from work?)

⠀☏ ( |iMessage⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ )

___________________________________________

_Oh.._

He sent a quick message apologizing for not noticing sooner, unable to lie and tell her he hadn't had her phone number saved.

< its fine dont worry. its my fault for texting you so late anyway but i need to know before i spring all this onto you)

< i can try and ask jordan or someone else but i dont know if theyll be awake in time to confirm)

He groaned, normally he'd be fine to take the request up but he was so unbelievably tired that he just wanted to shut everything off and sleep for decades. But he couldn't do that,

(Ja I'm in the workshop all day long >

(Might as well do it while I'm there >

Jäger could practically hear the sigh of relief on the other end of the screen,

< thank you marius)

___________________________________________

**<** ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ Mɪʀᴀ Fʀᴏᴍ Wᴏʀᴋ>

___________________________________________

⠀ ⠀

< my sister got into an accident)

< i wont be able to do flores' eval tomorrow)

< tell harry im passing it on to you to take care of)

(Who is this? >

< elena)

< its elena)

(Who? >

< mira from work?)

(Sorry, I knew that >

< its fine dont worry. its my fault for texting

you so late anyway but i need to know before

i spring all this onto you)

< i can try and ask jordan or someone

else but i dont know if theyll be awake

in time to confirm)

(Ja I'm in the workshop all day long >

(Might as well do it while I'm there >

ᴅᴇʟɪᴠᴇʀᴇᴅ

< thank you marius)

⠀☏ (iMessage⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ )

___________________________________________

He stared at the screen for awhile, questioning what he just agreed to. But it didn't matter anyway as he was sent a link to a folder that held the basics of the newcomer's gadget.

“RCE-Ratero Charge..” Jäger mumbled to himself as he scrolled through the paragraphs of which made up the interior design of the thing.

_Shouldn't Twitch be the one who should be evaluating this in the first place?_

It was a drone, a drone in which was essentially a death wish armed with C4.

Twitch, but better in all honesty. He never really fancied her device much; but this thing would make him adore it.

“Who's idea was it to let a guy in with a moving bomb,” yet another mumble escaped his overly bitten lips. _Scroll, scroll, scroll;_ for someone who lived and breathed technology, he was awfully bored with what he was reading. It could've been because of his undying tiredness or the insomnia that would allow him not to sleep just yet. Either or; it was likely because of his need of sleep. He finished up a few more sentences before he blinked the dryness in his eyes away, placing his phone down and turning over to rest more comfortably, the dead of night now a premature rising of day. Jäger had guessed it to be at least quarter to five by this point; begging his body to drift easily into slumber like it had early that night. And to his luxury; he was out like a light within seconds.

But dreams never set him free to rest comfortably.


End file.
